Special Missions
Special Missions are a gameplay type in Bloons Tower Defense 5 similar to Daily Challenges. This game mode was added to the game on Feb 9, 2012. Some of them can be easy, medium or hard. Special Missions are unlocked at Rank 10 and over. Bloons TD 5 Special Missions #'MOAB Madness' (Monkey Lane, Hard) - $50,000 cash to defeat 50 MOABs. Are you up for the task? #'Full House' - Pass Park Path on Medium with no more than 5 towers or agents on the field at one time! #'There Can Be Only One' - Defeat Bloon Circles on Hard using at most one of each different tower type #'Special Agents Only' (Switch, Hard) - For Their Eyes Only! Using only Special Agents, beat the first 50 Rounds on Switch to win #'Fast Upgrades' (Castle, Medium) - Survive 5 special rounds on Castle where your towers upgrade once for free at the end of each round. Have you got what it takes? #'Short-Lived' - Good old Monkey Lane, except, any tower you place disappears after 10 rounds! Finish Medium difficulty to defeat this dastardly Special Mission. #'Covert Pops' (Snake River, Hard) - The Bloons are invading Snake River with their most deadly stealth forces. They must have known the Meerkats were on leave! Pass 50 rounds with a twist: All bloons are Camo and only 1 life! #'Protect Monkey Town' (Custom Map, Medium) - Bloons have located the Monkey Town and are attacking on two fronts. Any Bloon that touches the Town costs lives, so it's your job to defend the homeland for 65 rounds. #'Wizard Lord' (Lightning Scar, Medium - The amazing Wizard Lord must feed on your most expensive towers every other round. If there are no towers on screen, the mission is over. Pass 30 custom waves of upgraded bloons. Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Special Missions #'Mix 'n Match' (Ocean Road, Medium) - Get 1 free new tower every second round. Pass 50 extra hard rounds with reduced cash rewards and spending ability. Can you master the use of all towers in a single game? #'The Crucible' (Bloonhenge, Medium - Use the two "Sockets of Power" to grant super enhancements to the towers you put in them. Pass 25 brutally tough rounds using all your skill and cunning. #'Money Management' (Military Base, Apopalypse) - Amass a bank balance of $50,000 during the game to win. This will not be easy since the Bloons will come at you non stop and towers are limited to tier 3 or less. #'Direct Assault' (Custom Map, Medium) - The Bloons are attempting to overrun your position with brute force. Start with a handful of towers, you are limited to only Mortar, Dartling, Sniper and Spike Factories. Bloons TD 5 iOS Special Missions #'No Escape '(Custom Map, Medium) - In this fiendish mission, the path has no exit. Survive 13 grueling rounds as the Bloons whiz around until they are popped. You have 30 seconds to destroy them, or you will lose a life every second after that. Rewards The player is also rewarded by Medals and Awesome Points for completing the Special Missions: Trivia *The MOAB Madness Special Mission is the same as the MOAB challenge in Bloons TD 4 on a different map. *'Special Missions' almost always offer better rewards than Daily Challenges. *Some of the Special Missions cannot be played in Freeplay Mode. This includes Wizard Lord (Special Mission), MOAB Madness (Special Mission), and Fast Upgrades. *If the player finished the Full House and MOAB Madness missions before March 8, 2012, they didn't get achievements for these missions. However, the missions can be replayed to get the achievements. *Special Agents Only is the only mission that gives Experience Points as the reward. *Short-Lived gives a whopping $1000 Monkey Money. *Wizard Lord is the only special Mission with its own unique tower. *Protect Monkey Town and Direct Assault are the only missions with tracks that do not exist in normal gameplay. *No Escape is the only mission to have a time limit to complete it. Category:Modes Category:Additions Category:Special Missions Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 5 iOS